


Fire Drill

by definitelyflowers



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Shower Sex, pre blind betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelyflowers/pseuds/definitelyflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Safety on the Prydwen is of the utmost importance, but when Nate discovers he and Elder Maxson are the only ones who failed to board the vertibirds, things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "Write a scene taking place during a fire drill."

The sirens sounded in long, high screams. Nate dropped his chopsticks into his bowl of noodles and jumped to his feet, eyes wide with fear and concern. His three months in the wasteland had left him in a constant state of tension. The other initiates, scribes, and knights eating at the mess hall glanced his way before standing themselves. Paladin Danse, out of his armor while off-duty, clasped his shoulder and winked. "It's a drill, knight."

Danse rarely showed a sense of humor; of all the people Nate had met in his travels, Danse was the most serious and stern of them all. Even Maxson, between tirades of comical vehemence, smiled at a job well done. Danse remained stoic and focused on the next move of every mission, from taking down a mutant hive to scrubbing the deck. He was a man of order, a man dedicated to the cause of the Brotherhood, and to be the cause of his mirth hit Nate deep in the gut. He felt his pride crumble when the paladin chuckled deeply under his breath.

He watched Danse climb down the ladder to the flight deck, ready to take his turn as the sirens continued to wail. Across the short hall, Maxson's door opened. The elder's eyes widened when he spotted the knight. "What are you doing here, knight?"

Nate looked around. Everyone else had made their exit. He was the only one left.

"Me, sir?" He asked to confirm.

"Yes, you. I thought you were on ground duty with Paladin Danse."

They had returned earlier that morning and informed Proctor Teagan of the farm's compliance with Brotherhood needs. He told them he would inform those who needed to be informed; apparently that list didn't include consulting the elder.

Nate winced as the sirens grew louder. "Can we discuss this elsewhere, sir?"

Maxson nodded. "Soldiers first."

They climbed up the ladder and down the stairs. Every Brotherhood member, from initiate to general and proctor, disembarked by vertibird: the only reasonable method of leaving the floating ship. By the time Nate and the elder walked to the flight deck, they were all full to capacity and leaving their moorings. Maxson placed his fists on his hips and sighed. "I'll have to increase evac capacity. We don't want another _Titanic_."

"You know about the _Titanic_ , sir?" Nate had to shout over the sirens.

"Of course I know about the _Titanic_. One doesn't simply become elder, soldier. Follow me." Maxson reentered the hull, descending into the cabin. He flipped a few switches, and the ship went silent. It creaked and groaned in the air, but without the clank of power armor or the shuffle of boots, it was eerily quiet. A shiver coursed down Nate's spine.

"What do we do now, sir?"

Maxson turned, leaning against one of the chairs. His coat was unbuttoned. Underneath, the tight orange jumpsuit all soldiers wore clung to his firm body. Nate swallowed the lump in his throat. Sweat pricked at his forehead, and suddenly it dawned on him that he was alone.

 _With the elder of the Brotherhood of Steel_.

"You can call me Arthur. There's no one here to enforce decorum or rank."

Nate laughed. "Danse would have a heart attack if he heard you utter those words, Arthur." He tasted the name on his tongue. It was sweet, rolling from his throat through his lips like a purr. Maxson raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I'd rather not talk about our dear paladin."

"What would you like to talk about?" Nate shifted from one foot to another and slowly began inching towards the stairs. Maxson rubbed his beard absently as he thought. The skin around his eyes crinkled, his brow furrowed, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

Nate ran his trembling fingers through his hair, mussing it more than righting it. The room contained a nervous energy. The wasteland below stretched on forever. The purr of vertibirds was absent, all of them having landed at the airport.

Maxson smirked. His eyes lit with a predatory fire, and he took a quick, long step towards Nate.

"I don't think I want to talk." His voice was husky, barely above a whisper. His long, muscular arms wrapped around Nate. Their bodies pressed together. Desire sparked from his head to his toes. Maxson's lips were pink, moistened with spit, gleaming in the low light of the command deck.

Nate's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. He felt the press of Maxson's firm erection against his thigh, and he knew Maxson must have felt his. The flight suits were by no means concealing.

Every light touch sent another electric heat through his body.

"Hm, cat got your tongue?" Maxson lowered his lips to Nate's neck, kissing gently and possessively against his tender throat. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me, knight. The way you stutter in my presence. I'm a master tactician and the youngest appointed elder. I notice everything."

Maxson pulled away enough so that their eyes could meet. Nate was half a head taller than the younger man, but Maxson's confidence towered over his own.

"Sir, I--"

"Hush," Maxson said. His mouth landed on Nate's, tongue flicking against Nate's closed lips. Nate's knees buckled. His will power deserted him. Tenderly, cautiously, he encircled Maxson's shoulders and deepened the kiss. Maxson moaned. "I want you in my quarters, knight."

Nate nodded and turned, falling up the stairs. He unbuckled his uniform as he went and hoped Maxson wouldn't find his desperation displeasing. A firm smack on his ass said otherwise. Nate scrambled into Maxson's room. Maxson slammed the door shut behind him, pausing to take in the sight of Nate collapsed onto his bunk with his leggings bundled around his ankles. The standard-issue underwear fit against his hips and clung to his cheeks, accentuating Nate's toned ass. Nate turned around to face Maxson. He kicked his boots and pants off, and Maxson's grin widened.

"I've had a few soldiers here in my time, knight, but you are by far the finest specimen I have ever seen." His mouth watered at the thought of running his tongue up and down Nate's generous length. Strong, hard abs moved up and down with each of Nate's deep breaths.

With precise, calm fingers, Maxson began to undo his own uniform. His hips swayed to the rhythm in his head. "A-Arthur," Nate sighed. How many times had he pictured this exact moment at night? The elder dancing, stripping down to his skivvies and then less.

"Do you like this?" Nate nodded. "I need verbal confirmation, knight."

"I love watching you. This is the best dressing-down I've ever gotten."

Maxson paused his movements to laugh. He bent over, completely overwhelmed. "Holy shit, Nate. I didn't know you had a sense of humor," Maxson managed when he finally caught his breath. "That just makes you a helluva lot sexier."

He closed the distance between them, straddling Nate's thighs and grinding against his lap. He nipped at Nate's bare throat while tugging up his shirt. They kissed momentarily before Maxson tugged it up over Nate's head. He disposed of his own, throwing it in a pile behind them. Then he slid onto his knees. His strong hands, calloused from a life serving the Brotherhood, pushed Nate's thighs apart. His tongue darted over the dripping head of Nate's penis, still clothed in his underwear. He suckled through the fabric, mouthing at the stiff erection between his lips.

Nate's hands tangled into Maxson's hair. "Just fucking do it." Maxson flicked his thigh firmly. Their eyes caught, brown on blue, and Nate added, "Sir."

That was all it took. Maxson pushed aside the cloth, and Nate's hard cock spilled out, practically throbbing. He slipped his tongue up the underside, from balls to tip, before sliding the length into his mouth. Nate gasped at the hot wetness encircling him and his grip on Maxson's hair grew tighter. The only thing keeping him from jamming himself in to the base was Maxson's hands keeping him still.

"One inch at a time," Maxson mumbled between licks. He wound his tongue around the tip, toying with the slit at the top, pressing in ever so slightly. Nate gasped and let out a slow, shuddering breath.

Maxson planted one hand on the small of Nate's back. He pushed the older man--his subordinate--into his mouth until his beard tickled Nate's neatly trimmed pubes. His eyes closed shut as he swallowed around Nate. He bobbed his head up and down, the slick taste of Nate on his tongue. When Nate was shaking, barely able to contain his moans, Maxson pulled up, a strand of saliva connecting him to his efforts.

"Do you want me?" He asked, his tone low and sultry.

"Please, Arthur. Please."

"How desperate are you?" Maxson massaged his own aching erecting through his underwear.

"I'm desperate for you inside me. I want to feel you push into me, to take me, to dominate me. I'm your soldier. I'm yours to command."

"That's what I like to hear."

Maxson nearly ripped off his underwear in his haste to climb on top of Nate. He yanked open his bedside drawer and pulled out a special oil he had found back in the Citadel. It made jacking himself off easier, and the few times he had dragged a willing soldier with him, it had made the process go more smoothly.

He was generous this time. He poured it on himself, sliding his hand up and down his cock to cover his fingers. Carefully, he pressed on lubed finger into Nate, who had crawled onto his hand and knees with his ass in the air. A small squeak from the other was all he needed to push another finger in. He had neither the time nor patience for taking it slow. Instead, he scissored his fingers and twisted. Nate groaned with discomfort and joy, bucking back into Maxson's hand.

Maxson withdrew, and Nate whimpered at the emptiness within him. "Please," he begged. His voice was hoarse, pleading. "Please fuck me, Arthur."

"If that's what you'd like, knight." He grabbed Nate's hips with one hand and pushed his tip to Nate's entrance. With his other, he took a fistful of damp hair, and in a swift motion, buried himself to the hilt within Nate.

He saw stars when Nate bit back a deep, guttural moan. "Don't hold back," he commanded. Maxson began pumping furiously, his pace quick and to the point. Nate met his hips with every thrust, impaling himself against the elder. Every time Maxson hit _there_ , Nate cried out.

Nate shook under Maxson's weight. His fists were balled into the sheets, his knuckles white from strain. Maxson continued to work. Low sounds of pleasure escaped the elder's lips, sprinkled with _fucks_ and _oh shits_.

"Fuck, Arthur, there!" Nate screamed. He bit into the pillow below him as Maxson angled himself to pound into Nate. His stomach clenched, his skin nearly boiling with the pressure about to release.

And then Maxson groaned, releasing himself within Nate. The feeling of being filled, of being owned, drew out Nate's own orgasm, and he collapsed onto the bed to finish himself.

The air was filled with their heavy breathing. Maxson pulled out, semen still dribbling from his flaccid cock, and pulled Nate's sweaty body to him. He turned the other man around and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I think I may I have to move fire drills up to a monthly occurrence, knight. What do you think?"

Nate curled into Maxson's strong chest, inhaling the scent of sex and sweat. He left a few light kisses along his taut muscles, licking playfully at a nipple before responding. "As long as you warn me next time. How long until the vertibirds are back?"

Maxson consulted the alarm clock on his table. "An hour or so. Why?"

A naughty smile wormed its way onto Nate's reddened face. "I was wondering if my elder could give me a tour of the shower facilities. I've only been aboard a few weeks, and I don't think I have a thorough idea of the mechanisms, yet."

"Perhaps personal instruction is required?" Maxson asked, sliding his hand over Nate's semen-coated stomach. He licked the remnants off his fingers with a sly wink.

"Oh, I definitely think that's in order, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Maxson turned the knob to its highest point. He pulled Nate close, and they shared a few rough kisses while the water heated. With Nate utterly naked and sticky, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. His calloused fingers traced their way up and down Nate’s bare sides. Once steam began to fill the empty shower room, he pushed into the shower stall. Nate grunted when his shoulders slammed against the metal, but the pain sent a jolt of excitement through his cock. “Arthur,” he whispered between kissed. “Let me fuck you.”

He laughed against Nate’s lips. “On your knees, knight.”

Nate did as he was told. He sank to his knees and stared up Maxson’s muscular torso. The water glided down the elder’s skin, clinging to his hair. Their eyes met once again, and Nate could see the lust burning behind them. For all of Maxson’s cool words, he knew what the younger man wanted. He placed gentle kisses on the naked flesh of Maxson’s thighs, relishing in the tight pull of fingers in his hair. Nate sucked on the tip, tasting himself and semen while Maxson murmured soft words of encouragement. He flattened his tongue against the underside and licked along the lines of the veins.

It felt good to be in this position again. He loved Nora, and god knew she had been a beast in bed, but there was nothing like a cock jammed down his throat.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes when Maxson lost control of his rhythm and moved too quickly for Nate to swallow. Plenty of people had offered to do the job, but Nate’s tender caresses sent him over the edge faster than he thought possible. A steady stream of water poured onto his skin. The sensations—Nate’s hot mouth and the ship’s hot water—sent him tumbling over the edge.

Nate swallowed everything Maxson gave him. He lapped it up, greedy to please his elder. Once every drop was gone, Nate stood and wrapped his arms around Maxson’s broad shoulders. The water splashed over their bodies as they kissed. Nate tickled Maxson’s ribs, drawing a light, breathy chuckle from his new lover. Their closeness brought a peace to Nate he hadn’t felt since before the bombs dropped. He thought of Nora’s soft body and pert breasts pressed against his skin and how _different_ Maxson was compared to her. It helped ease his grief to know he could enjoy someone so intimately and still keep his memories of Nora safe.

“I’ve wanted this for a while,” he said. Nate placed a few wet kisses along Maxson’s neck. “You’re amazingly handsome, Arthur.”

“Is that all I am?” Maxson was calm, but Nate sensed the fear of rejection lurking underneath his words.

Nate squeezed him tight. “No. You’re confident. You’re mature. You’re idealistic, maybe to a fault, but you’ve got a good head on your shoulders. You’re a catch, sir. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Do you think you’re lucky?”

“That depends on if I have you.”

“Turn around. Let me clean you.” He stepped away from Nate, grabbing a bottle of shampoo from one of the shelves and squirting a large dollop into his hand. He lathered it between his fingers until it was frothy and white, then he massaged it through Nate’s thick hair. The tips of his fingers dug into Nate’s scalp. The skin was taut with tension. Nate sighed and leaned into the touch. “Is this good?”

Maxson sounded nervous. Nate chuckled. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s real good.”

“Soldiers aren’t permitted to touch each other in this manner. It’s considered fraternizing.”

“I thought you wanted brotherly closeness.”

“Did brothers bathe each other in your time?” Maxson asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. His hands slid down to Nate’s shoulders. He pushed his thumbs in deep, eliciting a soft grunt from the knight.

“No, brothers didn’t bathe each other. I’m just saying—” He moaned when Maxson’s hands slipped to his hips to knead the tight muscles. “I’m just saying it’s a good way to feel closer to someone. Why is fraternizing so forbidden?”

“I’m not sure,” Maxson admitted. He cupped Nate’s firm ass, spreading the cheeks apart. His own length had grown hard again, and he took a moment to push it against Nate’s hole before resuming the massage. “It’s been that way since I came to the Citadel when I was a boy.”

“You’re fraternizing.”

Maxson kissed the back of Nate’s neck. “Everyone fraternizing. That doesn’t mean it’s not allowed. I’m the elder.”

“Are elders above the law?”

“Elders make the laws. No one’s here to discipline us.”

Nate pushed his hips against Maxson. “But what would your men say? You claim this kind of closeness is bad, and yet you take advantage of a poor old man.”

“A poor old man?” Maxson nipped lightly at Nate’s shoulder blade. “That’s an interesting take on the situation. So what—I’m fucking an old man?”

“I wouldn’t consider this fucking,” Nate said. He wiggled against Maxson’s crotch.

Maxson wedged two fingers into Nate’s already loose hole. Nate gasped when Maxson curled them upward, hitting _that place_ and sending a surge of heat through Nate’s wet body. “How about this?”

“Oh, well,” Nate sucked in a ragged breath. “I think that’s almost fucking. You might be too young to understand what I mean.” He laughed when Maxson withdrew his fingers and yelped when the elder buried himself head-to-hilt deep inside him. Sharp teeth bit into his skin, and Maxson began to thrust shallowly in and out of Nate.

“How’s this?” He quickened his pace. Nate gasped at the pressure in him, at the absolute fullness of being fucked. Nate braced his hands against the wall as Maxson pumped.

Maxson placed soft kisses on Nate’s skin. Nate groaned and copied the motions, bucking back with every forward thrust into him. His own erection was leaking furiously. He whimpered. “Arthur, please.”

“Please what?” Maxson’s voice was low and husky. He nibbled Nate’s ear.

“Touch me.”

“As you wish.” Maxson’s hand encircled Nate’s throbbing cock. He moved at a steady pace, reveling in the way Nate squirmed and panted beneath him. The water brushed against their skin and trickled down their bodies. Clean water was on short supply on the _Prydwen_ , but Maxson’s thoughts were elsewhere as he listened to Nate groan.

Their energy from earlier brought them over the edge too soon. Maxson bit down into Nate’s shoulder, leaving a large bruise. The sensation of Maxson’s orgasm within him sent Nate writhing. Maxson’s rough palm sliding over him was enough to release the curling tension inside his body. He bit his lip to hold in a rough scream.

They unraveled from each other, Nate turning to face Maxson and capture him in yet another soft kiss.

“Arthur, this is—”

The sound of approaching vertibirds cut him off. Maxson smiled. “How about we hurry up and get dressed before someone catches you in this position. Perhaps, next time, we’ll have a little more fun.” Maxson ran his fingers up Nate’s muscular bicep and kissed him one last time before turning and strolling out of the shower room. Nate watched the elder go, licking his lips at the sight of Maxson’s toned ass bouncing with his steps.

“Next time,” Nate whispered to himself, “I’ll definitely have more fun.”


End file.
